O B L I V I O N
by GSX
Summary: Sonic's world has been turned inside out by Eggman and now Sonic, Crimson, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, and Tails are trying to escape to the space colony called O B L I V I O N but there's dark secrets that hide in there but the crew never get to get inside O B L I V I O N because something went wrong during the escape sending them somewhere else. Will they find out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

** New Beginings**

It was a beautiful morning, everyone was still deep asleep on planet Mobius except for two hadgehogs who were fighting a mad doctor hell bent on making the world his image and was close too since more than half of the world were turned into slaves. "Sonic do you think we can beat 'em?!" the crimson hedgehog yelled while sending energy beams towards crowds of robots, "of course we can! Our friends lives depend on it after all!" "okay but Tails said that the world is beyond repair so he is find a way to get us t "Crimson don't doubt me! We are going to make it!" "fine but what if he's right?" Sonic then punched Crimson in the gut, "with that attitude you are nothing more than a complete dumb-ass!" Crimson didn't like being called a dumb-ass especially by his brother but this was straight up crossing the line. "Sonic you bastard!" Crimson then ignited into flames which struck Sonic furiously sending him flying through crowds of robots destroying them in the process and injuring Sonic too, "and that's why you don't call me that Sonic! I don't care, brother or not you will pay for calling me that throughout this war!" Crimson the charged towards who was laying on the floor in pain and could himself levitating and he only one thing that has the ability to do that an enraged Crimson the hedgehog the one and only thing alive to keep up with Sonic. Crimson skid all his way towards Sonic since he had rocket boots like Shadow was now thought to be dead because he saved the world from Black Doom who was basically a ghost, Crimson saw Sonic dead in his sights so he sped up so he could give him a pounding.

"Crimson we can talk this over cant we?" "I tried reasoning with you Sonic but you seem to not care and you have changed for the worse but either way you're coming out of this war dead or alive, in pieces or intact" (play World Without End by Brand X Music) Crimson then picked up Sonic and this confused Sonic, Crimson just threw Sonic through a whole entire field of robots.

"Sonic we are going to a space colony called OBLIVION and hope that we survive" Sonic was to weak to retaliate and Crimson knew that so he rushed them to the spaceship and loaded Sonic on to it. "Sonic I'll be back" Sonic then lost consciousness as he saw Crimson rush into a crowd of robots pulling a deadly move that even knew it would be the end of the world if Crimson had enough power and even though Crimson did he couldn't bring himself to do it ever since Cream died.

Crimson pulled a Chaos Burst flawlessly destroying thousands of robots in the process. (Play Reqium of a Dream by Lux Aeterna full orchestra) Crimson was slowly draining his life away by using this attack but if it meant saving his only living friends Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tails, and Knuckles then Crimson was going to stop at nothing to save them from the hell that was going to be unleashed. Just then Crimson saw the unbelievable, Tails being carried by Shadow with Sliver, and Knuckles, Silver then said "we couldn't stop the onslaught and Tails was in the crossfire and got injured" Shadow the asked "where's Sonic?" Knuckles then yelled "we don't have time for this we need to get t now or we won't live another day!". They then rushed inside and put Tails on a bed, they noticed Sonic who was knocked out which made Silver suspicious so he asked Crimson who was the pilot, "why is Sonic knocked out?" "he didn't agree but this is our only chance and if this doesn't work than nothing will will continue ruling over Mobius enslaving our people" Crimson responded coldly.

They were ready for take off and leave Mobius once and for all, they never wanted to look back at the catastrophy that took place in the planet which was once free but was know nothing more than a slave planet. Sonic started to wake up as the crew was taking off and as much as Sonic wanted to fight he knew Crimson was right, then he looked at Tails and saw him covered in layers of bandages that were soaked with blood. Sonic gasped at this horrifying sight that was eating him away and now Sonic regretted letting Eggman live with the numerous times where Sonic could've ended him and Tails wouldn't be in this condition, Sonic then clenched his fist as he felt the shuttle go higher and higher into the sky and felt guilt and sadness rush over him then he looked his friends that were standing and saw something he never would think to see in his life.

Shadow clenched his fist and stared at the ground and tears were coming out of his eyes, Knuckles covered his face and cried, Silver held a photo of his dead friend, Blaze and his eyes were shut tightly; even Crimson was having a hard time as he remembered watching his friends getting decapitated, disintegrated, and the worst one of all impalement which is how Cream, Amy, and Sally died. They continued into the depths of space where OBLIVION was located, Crimson then used the ships boosters so they could get there quickly and let out a sigh of relief then the controls went haywire but luckily the ship was still going in the same direction but slower than before which made it and agonizing and long ship ride. In despair and rage Crimson banged on the controls and prayed for them to work but to no avail, he now shut his eyes tightly because he knew that it was a matter of time before could find them; everyone on the ship felt like Crimson but there was nothing they could do about it, not even the seven Chaos Emeralds could save them now.

Then the artificial gravity stopped working and Crimson knew what was next, the power. He couldn't hold anymore and cried but his tears only floated and he felt that everything that they ever did was going to be in vain and that everyone of their friends except for themselves were now dead. Knuckles then started screaming and yelled "we got so far but in the end it doesn't even matter! Like what the fuck were we thinking in trusting that fox!" Knuckles then got punched square in the jaw by and enraged Sonic and then he yelled "that fox that you don't trust save you from being shot, killed, and sliced and you have the guts to say he's untrustworthy! Well what kind of drugs are you on!" Sonic then homing attacked Knuckles and knocked him on to the wall. Crimson then flew in and punched Sonic and Knuckles with all his force and said "if we're going to die then we are not going to die fighting" then Silver asked "wait we're not going to make it?" Shadow then yelled "Crimson so you're saying that everything everyone of our friends including Maria died for nothing!" this pissed off Shadow.

Then they saw a beam of light coming in their direction, Tails woke up and said weakly "and this is when we meet our creator" then the ship became engulfed in light. Sonic then yelled "we're alive!" literally 1 second later everything exploded but right before that Crimson grabbed two Chaos Emeralds, Sonic grabbed two, Shadow grabbed one and so did Tails, and Knuckles grabbed one as well. After everything exploded Sonic and Crimson found themselves waking up free falling down from the clear sky with the Chaos Emeralds at hand '_wait the skies are clear? But they before were poluted!'_ Sonic thought still falling then they crashed into the ground creating a crater in the middle of a grassy field staring in the sky and then the two hedgehogs lost consciousness, in the new world. But the hedgehogs didn't notice that something was watching from the distance and didn't have the slightest on what or who these bipedals were because last time _she_ checked she had _four_ legs and _hoofs_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meet the Seven**

Sonic and Crimson woke up at the same time in a room, they looked around and tried to get up but they were tied down by chains. Crimson asked Sonic weakly, "where are we? And more importantly is Tails okay or is he more injured?" Sonic replied concerned "I don't know, but all I remember is being carried by a flying horse" "Sonic?" "yeah what's the problem" "look over there" Crimson then pointed to this pony with wings and a horn. She asked "state your business", Sonic just looked at her and sighed and before he could an extremely disrespectful comment Crimson said "our home world has been taken over by evil and before we could be killed we were transported here" Sonic then raised an eyebrow and said "how do you know this is a different world?" Crimson answered "have you looked at the skies?! In Mobius they would have been polluted and filled with toxic clouds!" "good point Crimson" the unicorn and pegasus yelled "SILENCE!" from this Sonic and Crimson knew that she was very impatient but there was nothing they could do about because of their weak state.

"I am Princess Celestia, an alicorn and ruler of this land" Celestia informed the two rather mysterious hedgehogs, Sonic then introduced himself and Crimson to her "I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog and this is Crimson, Crimson the hedgehog and we are known for being the fastest things alive!" Celestia then thought '_this is going to be interesting…'_ then Celestia noticed something weird, an energy spike behind her then Crimson yelled "Chaos Control!" then behind her and absorbed a Chaos Spear and Sonic knew only two beings had those abilities, Crimson and Shadow. "What are you doing Crimson! She kidnapped you, Sonic, and Tails!" Shadow continued his barrage of attack but absorbed them all and then Crimson said "she took Tails to the medics so calm down Shadow" Shadow then grew wide eyed and then growled "she took over your minds Crimson!" "If she took over my mind then why am I not attacking you if you're trying to kill her?" "so she can lure me in" "okay then ask me questions that only the _real _ Crimson knows the answers to" "how old are you and Sonic?" "fifteen" "how old is Tails?" "fifteen" "where were we going to in space?" "space colony OBLIVION" "okay you and Sonic are real".

Celestia was still amazed on how Crimson could absorb so many attacks without flinching but, Sonic was unfazed by Crimson's or Shadow's actions, especially Shadow's. Then a lavender unicorn barged in the castle and bowed then she said "hello Princess Celestia, I did as ordered and came here right away" Celestia than said "okay Twilight I can see that but, I know have quest for and it's for you to take these four to Ponyville and check on preperations" Twilight then asked "four? But I only see three". Then Tails walked in looking normal and not beat up, "Sup Sonic, Crimson, and Shadow and by the way Sonic you're right, WE LIVED!" (Play Razor Sharp by Pegboard Nerds and Tristam) Sonic then high-fived Tails while Crimson and Shadow just crossed their arms and chuckled then Crimson said "If we lived then Silver and Knuckles are here too, don't you think?" then Sonic remembered something, the Chaos Emeralds, he checked his quills and only found one but then he remembered something reached into his quills and grabbed one before the ship exploded and Sonic knew who was… damn right it was Silver. The group went in a chariot except for Sonic and Crimson who were running backwards taunting Twilight, Tails, and Shadow and especially him since he was pretty fast by himself but not fast enough to keep up with the speedsters.

When the crew arrived at Ponyville the only pony that they saw was an all pink pony with a poofy mane that was a dark shade of pink. Just before Twilight and Shadow could say anything the pony gasped and froze in mid-air and bolted off at the speed of a bullet which was unnatural then Shadow said "oh hell no she is not running off anywhere" he then rushed off into the distance then Sonic said "this is going to interesting" Twilight just sighed and trotted to Sweet Apple Acres only to get picked up like a princess by Tails who could fly with his tails and could stay pretty close to Sonic and Crimson while they sped off. When they arrived Sonic said "wow Tails your such a gentleman" Tails put Twilight down and said "hey I knew you guys were going to speed up" then Crimson said "sure or maybe you have different intentions but at this very point in time only you two know" Tails and Twilight blushed a dark red then Twilight said trying to avoid anymore awkwardness "c-come lets go" they then walked to a barn and got greeted by Knuckles and a orange pony with a blond mane, Knuckles was the first one to speak up "so Sonic, Tails, and Crimson you guys survived too?" "what do you mean Knuckles?" Sonic asked then Knuckles said "Silver, Shadow, and me are here so that means we all are alive and didn't die in that huge explosion in space" the orange pony with blond mane and cowboy hat then said in a southern accent "hello there and I am Applejack and we make the food for the celebration so, SOUPS ON EVERYPONY!". After a rather long introduction and dinner the crew went to check on the weather crew.

Twilight, Sonic, Tails, and Crimson arrived to the center of town but then Sonic's quills grew longer and so did Crimson's they then moved out of the way of a speeding rainbow streak and a purple and neon yellow one too. (Play Top of The World by Stephen Walking) Sonic and Crimson then looked two pegasi who could go fast like the two hedgehogs and then they smirked and the rainbow one introduced themselves "Hello my name is Rainbow Dash and this is my sister Lightning Striker and we are the fastest fliers of Equestria!". Lightning Striker had a long mane with purple at the tips and blond in the middle and her coat was grey and had a lightning covered meteor cutie mark on her right flank, she wore black sunglasses and crimson headphones around her neck like Crimson's purple headphones and had the same sunglasses as Crimson. Tails then teased Sonic by saying "Sonic I think you found your match in the speed department" Sonic only grinned and so did Crimson and they said "we are pretty sure that we are faster". (STOP MUSIC) Twilight was knocked into the mud because of the weather pegasi so they helped her by performing the, Rain. Blow. Dry. This move also made the two mares laugh uncontrollably and so the hedgehogs. Then a little dragon came running and panting because of how fast the crew was going the he said "give… me… a… break" Twilight then said "sorry Spike" she then smiled sheepishly. Then the crew went to check on the music and met up with Fluttershy and after that they met up with Silver and Rarity who were doing the decorations, Sonic wanted to tease them but he decided not to since this was their first day in a new world that was free.

Then Twilight, Tails, Sonic, and Crimson arrived at Golden Oaks Library and entered only to get greeted by a party made by Shadow and Pinkie and earned a huge "what the fuck?!" from Tails who along with Twilight thought the spicy sauce was a drink well they spent a big time at the sink clean their mouths and Crimson and Sonic were the disk jockeys and played Reptile by Vinyl and Skrillex. They partied hard with Rainbow and Lightning while Tails was in the basement doing what Tails does while Twilight was digging her face into a pillow… crying.

* * *

**GSX: OBLIVION?**

**DarkVathur LX: Yes!**

**GSX: IMPOSSIBRU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fighting with all they got**

Spike barged in Twilight's room and noticed that her pillow was soaked with tears and her eyes were puffy he didn't know exactly why but knowing her he shouldn't ask about it. "Twilight the celebration is going to start soon, so Tails, Sonic, Crimson, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Rainbow Dash, Lightning Striker, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie are waiting downstairs" when Twilight heard the name Tails she became lightheaded but just shook it off and trotted downstairs and saw her friends waiting for her and then Sonic spoke up "can we get the show on the road please?!" he as was getting impatient like Crimson but unlike Crimson, Sonic actually knew how to cope with it if he has to but Crimson as soon as he gets the chance to run he almost breaks the sound barrier instantly. This time was different he actually was calm like Sonic who were talking with the two pegasus, Rainbow Dash and Lightning Striker then Silver said to Pinkie "Pinkie you know Shadow well he never laughs or smiles" Pinkie gasped because she didn't notice that earlier she then ran over to Shadow who was talking to Knuckles. Pinkie shook Shadow "do you ever smile?!" Shadow replied with "ddddoooo wwwwannnt knooowwww tttthhheee tttrrruutthh?" "yes!" "nnnnnnoooooooooooo!" Pinkie then had well over a billion ideas to make him smile even the dirty ones because she will stop at nothing to make Shadow smile.

Then the crew left to the place of the celebration then Fluttershy peformed the music with the birds and then Mayor Mare did her announcement and the spotlight went over to where Celestia was supposed to be but she wasn't there. Then a dark smoke appeared and with instinct Crimson and Sonic attacked first and then formed into this big black bitch named Nightmare Moon who wore a dark shade of blue armor and she said "have my subjects all forgotten me? Have any of you seen the signs?" Twilight then spoke up and said nervously "Nightmare Moon…" Rainbow Dash charged at her along with Sonic and Crimson, Lightning Striker then joined the party and they tossed her around like a ball with their attacks. Nightmare Moon then drew a sword and impaled the first thing she saw and suceded when the sword went through his chest but something was off like really off, Crimson was laughing insanelyhe then dug the sword more into his chest and when Sonic saw brother do this was just as shocked as everyone else. Then Crimson yelled "not so powerful now huh?!" Crimson then started punching Nightmare Moon and with each punch he broke the sound barrier, Nightmare Moon needed a distraction so then she thought of something, taking over Lightning Striker.

Nightmare Moon turned into mist again and pulled the sword out of Crimson and what he saw was unforgivable beyond measurement, he saw along with everyone else Light Striker getting taken over by the mist is was not only suffocating it was changing her. Crimson was beyond pissed at this point then he took off his inhibitor rings and threw them at the floor then Sonic yelled "Crimson don't turn into Iblis form! There has to be another way!" Crimson ignored the warning and did what he believed was right, flames engulfed Crimson and his quills became crystalized fire and his teeth were extremely sharp and his eyes were a sea of white, this transformation of Iblis form was very different from the last times which either meant Crimson was in control or Iblis was or both. Iblis Crimson shot chains out of his mouth and pulled Lightning Striker who was changed then the mist turned into Nightmare Moon this time Iblis Crimson shot flames from his mouth igniting Nightmare Moon.

Iblis Crimson laughed when they heard Nightmare Moon but wasn't any kind of laugh it was a wicked one. Nightmare Moon did everthing she could but Iblis Crimson was just to powerful to deal with and all she could do was pray and she would stay alive, lucky for her she was not on fire for long so she turned into the mist and fled. Iblis Crimson then was engulfed in flames once again and fell on to the ground unconscious while Lightning Striker was surrounded by a dark aura and stood still the Fluttershy asked "Lightning Striker are you okay?" everyone could sense Fluttershy's fear throughout the room and the crew noticed a change in Lightning Striker and it was that her mane was longer then before that she no longer wore her glasses but she kept her eyes closed and also that she was turning into a darker shade of grey. Crimson just layed on the floor with his hoodie ripped to shreds and his sunglasses were cracked but what confused Twilight and Tails was that Crimson didn't have the sword wound in his chest which meant that he could regenerate at fast speeds. Lightning Striker then disappeared and no one had any clue on where she went but, everyone could understand what she was feeling so they let that pass, Silver then commanded "can someone pick up Crimson so we can get out of here and look over a strategy to fight this bitch?".

Knuckles then sighed and mumbled under his breath "fuck you Silver" he then picked up Crimson and put him over his shoulder and carried him over to the library. When the crew arrived they saw Lightning Striker in a cloak with her sunglasses but Rainbow Dash noticed that she had tears rolling down her cheeks which was a first since Lightning Striker because she was always the strong one in the family. Rainbow Dash asked nervously "are you okay… sister?" Lightning Striker then stepped closer to Rainbow Dash which made her unconfortable and whispered "she's inside me, waiting to be unleashed so please kill me now" when Rainbow Dash heard this she yelled "NEVER! I don't plan on doing that any time soon, you are my only family left and I am not going to be the only one to be in the family!" Crimson's eyes shot open and revealed piercing dark red eyes that gave the message of 'back the fuck away' but also a 'please help me' message too. Crimson didn't know what to say and the others looked at him and for the first time noticed the scars on both of his arms and on his back and when Lightning Striker saw this she nearly broke down but held back her tears.

Crimson walked up to Twilight and asked "I want answers before this situation gets ugly" Twilight got the feeling if she didn't tell him he was going to lose it so told him even though she was shaking and the mares just glared at her. Twilight then said "that was Nightmare Moon, and she came to cover the world in eternal darkness" Crimson then asked "then how do you explain what happened to Lightning Striker?" "I don't know because I never studied the abilities of Nightmare Moon" Sonic then joined in the conversation, "so how are we going to defeat this son of bitch" "the only known way is by using the Elements of Harmony and the last place they were at is in the ancient royal castle in Everfree forest". The crew entered the forest and the first one to talk was Shadow "this looks like a normal forest to me, well at least from our world" Sonic then said "well me and Crimson agreed on speeding through the forest so good luck!" Sonic then gave a thumbs up and a wink making all the mares blush and earning a chuckle from Knuckles. Even though Lightning Striker was suffering from the attack earlier she still had the need for speed and Rainbow Dash did too so they both had the same idea and blast off into the forest, trying to catch up with Crimson and Sonic who were waiting at a ledge.

The crew didn't seem to notice the dark blue mist going into the ledge, since Rainbow Dash likes being a douche bag she scared Fluttershy with stories. When everyone the ledge it broke an slid and separated Crimson from the group because he fell off into a different direction, over the remaining part of the ledge Twilight was holding on to Applejack and then said "let go" Twilight grew wide eyed and yelled "but I might die!" "just let go" Twilight accepted her fate and let go only to get caught by her savior, Tails.


	4. Chapter 4

**What went wrong?**

Tails caught Twilight and said "I think this guy deserves a thank you" Twilight rolled her eyes but then again he did save her from certain doom. As for Crimson he was badly wounded and regenerating like he did with Nightmare Moon but then again Crimson is very mysterious even if Sonic is his brother, Sonic doesn't have a darn clue on what Crimson can and can't do, one of his abilities is swimming which made him earn a ten out of ten rating from Sonic and Shadow since Crimson is the most powerful out of the trio then Crimson said "what are you waiting for?! For the world to end! C'mon we've made it too far to fail!" Sonic nodded in agreement along with Silver, and Shadow then a white bright light crashed in front of the crew revealing a hedgehog thet was white and had golden eyes, it was Xerin (Zeerin) he was thought to be dead by came back and to aid our heroes throughtout this fight that needed to be won, Xerin then whispered because of his timid nature "hello there" Sonic and Crimson said "dude we thought you were dead" "I thought I was dead as well but someone saved me killing themselves in the process and I was forced to kill to live again, then I snuck on what I thought was a carrier to OBLIVION but for the time it looked like it lead to my death until now" Crimson interupted "we need to make it to the ancient castle or we'll all die hard or live free now lets get the show on the road!" Crimson held the wound that was across his chest and this made Xerin worry but Crimson was right even though Xerin had no clue on what was happening he trusted his friend with his life.

They got deeper and deeper with in the forest and continued to go through the obstacles without much problems until a pack of manticore ambushed the crew and once again the mist escaped and left them to fight with the manticores who were very angry for whatever reason. Fluttershy stood on the side lines whispering "wait" meanwhile Applejack and Twilight got swatted away and hit a tree, Xerin stands on the sidelines also doing what Fluttershy was doing, Knuckles and Tails were punted Silver and Rarity ran cowardly getting chased by the beasts, Shadow was teleporting all over and Pinkie was doing… well what she does, and Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Crimson, and Lightning Striker were putting up a fight trying to stay as far away as possible from the sharp jaws ready to kill. Then Rainbow Dash and Lightning Striker got caught in the jaws of hell and became the Manticore's dinner… well actually Crimson and Sonic dashed at the beasts who were chewing on their new friends and punched them so hard in the gut that Rainbow Dash and Lightning were sent flying and hit the side of a boulder cracking it a bit. Sonic and Crimson were delivering kicks and punches left and right but, when they let their guard down a Manticore stabbed Crimson repeatedly and ruthlessly and Sonic got a big wound across his chest that was pouring with blood and the Manticore also threw him at Rainbow Dash and landed in her puddle of blood, when the Manticore's were done poisoning Crimson and chewing on they threw him next Lightning Striker and into her puddle of blood then he slipped into unconsciousness along with the rest of the brave speedsters.

When Xerin and Fluttershy saw this revolting sight they shed all their politeness and roared "**STOP!**" then everything that was living froze and then they scolded the Manticore's and Xerin then spindashed into all off the unholy beast and sent them flying deep into the woods but the damage was already done and the four speedsters looked deformed especially Crimson because of being over poisoned and possibly over killed because of the overdose. Fluttershy and Xerin used their medical knowledge and bandaged the speedsters up and disinfected the wounds that they had, they continued down deep into the forest in sadness not even Pinkie was happy even when she tried her hardest she couldn't bring herself to make jokes. Then they reached a river with water going too fast to swim through, then they noticed a river dragon crying and moving the water in the river causing it to go fast, then Rarity noticed his mustache was cut off then she asked politely "may I borrow one of your scales?" the dragon was about to answer but she pulled one off then she lifted it up, causing everyone that was conscious to gasp and thought she was going to kill herself but instead she cut her tail short and said "short tails are good this season anyways" she then used magic to put the part of her tail that she cut off and put it on the dragon's remaining mustache and this made him over joyed then Silver said under his breath "that mustache could have grown back anyways" this earned a glare from Rarity this made him take a mental note to not make her mad. The crew then reached a pitch black part of the forest and faces appeared on the trees frightning some but the hedgehogs and the echidna didn't seem to give a damn. Then Pinkie start singing a surprisingly catchy song some how made the faces on the trees disappear into smoke, then they reached a bridge that was unsecure right in time Lightning Striker and Rainbow Dash started to stir and they looked at their mangled wings and they just stared at them but that didn't seem to stop from barely making it to the other side either way their wings screamed in extrodinary pain that was unbearable but the two mares managed.

Then when they were almost done securing the bridge three pegasi appeared and asked "are you the fastest sisters of Ponyville?" Lightning Striker and Rainbow Dash answered quietly and sadly "we _were_ but then we got ambushed and…" then the three pegasi said interupting them "that doesn't matter we are the Shadow Bolts, the fastest flyer's of Everfree forest and we want _you_ two on our team" Rainbow Dash retorted "never! We are not planning to leave our friends!" the Lightning Striker added on "and if you think you can bribe us then you need to get this throught your thick ass skulls, we will never join!" the Shadow Bolts growled and backed away into a mist and then the two mares secured the bridge and trotted to the castle. (Play Renegade by Noise Storm) Knuckles then dropped Sonic and Crimson on to the floor and said "that bitch is here" he then readied his fist to attack Nightmare Moon, Shadow prepared his chaos spears, Silver was ready to attack with his psychic powers, Tails aimed his arm cannon, Xerin was spindashing into place, Applejack was ready to buck her, Pinkie aimed her party cannon, Rarity's horn radiated a light blue color, Twilight horn radiated a purple color, Rainbow Dash and Lightning Striker were ready to take and charge their opponent. Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Applejack, Pinkie, and Rarity attacked first and failed then Xerin and Fluttershy attacked rapidly getting a couple of hits on Nightmare Moon but not enough to injure her seriously then she teleported along with Twilight, Tails, Rainbow Dash, and Lightning Striker. When they teleported away Crimson and Sonic started to wake up and saw their friends laying on ther ground moaning in pain, then Sonic asked "may we have the rest of the Chaos Emeralds?" him and Crimson received the emeralds and busted a wall to get to Nightmare Moon and the Crimson yelled trying to distract Nightmare Moon "hey bitch miss me!" she was infuriated by what Crimson called and charged at him but unfortunately Crimson and Sonic were just as agile Rainbow Dash and Lightning Striker.

The hedgehogs continued to buy Twilight time to work out the Elements of Harmony Lightning Striker and Rainbow Dash wanted to help Sonic and Crimson so they fought along with them in a battle that would define their futures and fates. Twilight still couldn't figure out how to work the elements out no matter what she did and then Nightmare Moon teleported in front of her and bucked her and then Nightmare Moon got fired by Tails who yelled "what the crap did we ever do to you to deserve this!?" Nightmare Moon couldn't answer because she knocked into the wall by Lightning Striker who's eyes burned with rage and punched Nightmare Moon with all her force in the face and gut causing her from bleed from her nose and mouth and then Nightmare Moon used what she did to Lightning Striker to control her mind but she was straight up filled with some much rage that is was impossible. Light Striker threw her like a rag doll then she passed her to Rainbow Dash who dive bombed Nightmare Moon as well as the f-bomb "fuck you for fucking up my damn wings you attention whore!" Rainbow also said many other profanities that no one thought she knew or that were real at all, then Rainbow passed her to Sonic who spindashed combo'd as well and axekicked and round-house kicked Nightmare Moon across the room, then the worst came, Crimson who had fireballs and rage could only be seen in his crimson red eyes, Crimson then proceded to set her on fire and flying all over the place as well as dive bomb, f-bomb, axe kick, and round-house kicked her all over. Then Nightmare was covered in her own blood and grew angrier by the second so she decided to end it all by shattering the elements then Twilight thought '_oh shit this is the end…_' then she heard her newly found friends coming '_wait the spirits are still alive! That means we may be able to see the day of son again!'_ her eyes grew wide and eyes sparkled as well a then she said "you may have destroyed them physically but not the spirits! Because the spirits are here!" then her friends and Sonic friends arrived then all of a sudden Sonic and his friends starting floating and turned super then Twilight side they started floating as the Elements of Harmony, Sonic's group held down Nightmare Moon making it her an easy shot. Then Twilight opened her eyes and fired the Rainbow of Harmony causing a non-lethal explosion to occur but little did they know that all the evil went into Lightning Striker and Rainbow Dash, then light engulfed the room and they saw Celestia raising the sun and standing tall.


	5. Chapter 5

After the celebration Celestia and Twilight were about to leave but Twilight was looking down so Celestia asked "why are you looking down?" Twilight answered "I want to stay because this is the first time I actually had friends… and then I have to leave" a tear rolled out of her eyes then Celestia gave her an asignment and she could stay and everyone cheered, especially a certain fox. Lightning Striker, Crimson, Sonic, and Rainbow Dash yawned and Sonic said "I don't about you guys but I am exhausted from all of this fighting" (play Follow me by Tristam) Rainbow Dash and Lightning Striker were storing something in them but they couldn't unleash it on their friends but a voice in their heads yelled "**UNLEASH ME AND I UNLEASH YOU!**" they were losing their minds and tried to shake it off. Crimson and Sonic noticed the unusual behavior of the two mares so they went and asked them "are you okay?" Lightning Striker and Rainbow Dash were in so much pain and couldn't talk that's when Crimson and Sonic were really worried so they asked "what is happening?" then Sonic noticed Lightning Striker smiling like a heartless killer and said "I am mighty fine… hahahahhahahahahahahahahaha!" then purple lightning crashed on to everyone around her, her eyes were completely white under her sunglasses and she started to laugh wickedly as she electricuted her friends then a pair of yellow lightning bolts crashed on to them, Sonic and Crimson were sent flying throught a couple of buildings and bounce off the ground they then attacked Lightning Striker and Rainbow Dash, when they were pinned Crimson yelled "remember us!" then Sonic "Please come back!" more lightning came crashing and the two mares laughed again and watched as they burnt the hedgehog but they didn't give up they still had hope then Rainbow Dash and Lightning Striker got unpinned and dive bombed the two hedgehogs. They got up weakly and their quills were slowly turning dark and they said "we are… not giving _**UP!**_" then their quills turned dark and went up as if they were super. The hedgehogs didn't say a word and Tails along with Xerin were worried that Sonic and Crimson turned dark again because that meant mass destruction, they hedgehogs disappeared and reappeared behind the two mares grabbed them and yelled "_**WANT TO SEE SPACE!**_" they then boost the mares and spun in them while bring them to space and when there was no gravity Sonic and Crimson dive bombed them on to the planet but half way Crimson and Sonic returned to normal allowing them to free-fall, at about 300 meters off the ground Crimson and Sonic caught the two mares in their arms and turned their backs against the ground and they impacted the ground and they heard a neck breaking _SNAP_ and the crew saw Sonic and Crimson all burnt were bleeding from their mouths Rainbow and Lightning were also really hurt so Fluttershy brought them to the cottage and warned the others "it might or might not… get a bit gory in their" then Sonic barfed out blood. (MUSIC OVER) "Okay really gory… crap" Fluttershy and Xerin went in and said "be careful out there… there might be some bad things out there" after many hours of 'surgery' to help them recover Xerin and Fluttershy walked out of the cottage and barfed behind a bush and it willowed comically and they gave the group 'only I have witnessed the gore fest' look.

Crimson and Sonic opened their eyes and saw the sun slightly peering into the room and saw Rainbow Dash and Lightning Striker covered in bandages and then they looked at themselves and they were also covered. "What?! How? Why?!" yelled Sonic and the rest heard him and they saw him and winced at the revolting sight and then Silver said "oh shit… that fall was pretty brutal" then Crimson questioned "what fall?" "oh yeah… you turned dark again…" Crimson's eyes grew wide and he noticed Lightning Striker had no sunglasses any more but her eyes were shut tightly and noticed a perturbed look on her face as if she was fighting something within her. Sonic stared at the damage he did to Rainbow Dash, then she opened her eyes revealing beautiful magenta eyes and she stared into his emerald green eyes causing them to both blush, then Lightning Striker opened her eyes revealing the most beautiful eyes Crimson has ever seen, those purple eyes and then Lightning Striker for the first time actually looked into his crimson eyes that surprisingly made her feel safer than usual, she and Crimson blushed and for the first time in his life he actually had feelings for someone that he cared dearly about even if she tried killing him. Then Knuckles teased "aww… you can make out after you recover" then everyone turned in his direction and glared at him and Applejack giggled at his comment which she surprisingly enjoyed his company. A couple of hours later Sonic, Crimson, Rainbow Dash, and Lighting Striker were allowed to leave the hospital but were asked to not run at to high speeds or they will be in a great deal of uncomfortable pain which pretty much killed it for the four especially Sonic and Crimson who were excited to check the new world out and might as well live their because their world faced mass extinction at the hands of Eggman. Tails went to the library with Twilight and talked and then he mentioned the mass extinction their faced and that is why they left their world but then Twilight asked a rather awkward question "how was the population going to grow if you can not reproduce?" Tails blushed and scratched the back of his head and just shrugged trying to avoid more awkwardness or anymore questions that would turn his brain inside out and Twilight giggled and actually liked the fox because he was smart and cute but they were different species so how would that work?

**GSX: It has been so long since I last updated this story and I might make this T eh I don't know so please tell me if I should or should not.**


End file.
